los gemelos asakura
by marisela.lameda
Summary: han pasado unos meses despues de derrotar a hao pero se llevaran una sorpresa al saber que hao estaba vivo yohxanna haoxmari onegai dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Los gemelos asakura**

**(yoh y hao asakura)**

**capitulo:1 el reencuentro**

Era una mañana tranquila en funbari-oka el sol acababa de salir y los pajaros cantaban se veia al menor de los asakura en un tranquilo y profundo sueño. El sol acariciaba la tez morena de castaño a lo cual se veia en una completa paz, cuando derrepente se oyo un grito el cual desperto al castaño.

Anna:-YOHHHHHH...!-mas te vale bajar a hacer el desayuno ahora mismo...!-

yoh:-mmmp...-(con una cara de desabrido y cansancio¬¬) si ya voy anna...zzzzz-

yoh bajo a la cocina dnde se encontro con una muy enfadada y ambrienta anna

anna:-eres un olgasan.o es que acaso pensabas dejar a tu linda prometida morir de hambre-se lo dijo con una cara de que e mato te mato ¬¬

yoh:-lo siento anita es que me acoste tarde jijijiji- con una de esas tipicas risitas despreocupadas

anna:-pues acuestate mas temprano y no me digas anita..! ¬¬

yoh:-pero es que tu..-no pudo terminar cuando un puño lo mando a volar muy lejos

anna:-nada de peros- mientras la itako estaba con un puño alsado.(vaya como se nota que es par se quiere mucho ^_^)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

EN LA ESCUELA

manta:-vaya yoh si que te a ido desayuno ¿verdad?-mientras miraba al shaman con ojo morado.

El shaman solo asintio con la cabeza. Mientras su amigo lo miraba con una risa nerviosa...ajijijijiji

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

de camino a la pension se encontraron con horo horo, ren, pilika, jun y ryu

yoh:hola chicos que guso verlos- ^_^

anna: si que gusto¬¬

anna sabia que con la llegada de estos personajes su prometido les dejaria quedarse en la pension, pero a ella no le agradaba mucho, ya que abria gente en su casa,y de paso no pagarian su estancia ni la comida. Y eso no le daba buen espina, pero al menos se complacia de que tendria una deliciosa cena hecha por ryu.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Durante la cena horo horo y ren peleaban mientras yoh intenba calmarlos (que sorpresa ¬¬). cuando derrepente sono el telefono

anna: yoh ve a contetar¬¬

yoh:pero anita.-con una cara de pero triste

anna: pero nada, ahora ve a contestar el telefono- le responde con frialdad

yoh:snif...snif..ok ya voy...-algo triste u_u

en el telefono...

yon: diga-

¿'?:hola yoh queria hablar contigo

yoh: hola abuela kino^^...y dime sobre que quieres hablar

kino:es sobre hao...

de pronto la cara del shaman cambio a un semblante mas serio

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

ren: y ¿quien era yoh?...

yoh: era mi abuela^ ^

horo:hayy miren que lindo el niño resibiendo llamadas de su abuela..mumuuum!

ren: y tu celoso ¿verdad?

Horo:calla tiburon!.

ren: a quien le dices tiburon baka...!

yoh:ya...ya chicos calmense...tranquilicense

anna: ¿y que queria kino-sensei?- arqueando una seja

yoh:bueno pues veras...no pudo terminar cuando

TOC...TOC...TOC

yoh:jijijiji..parece que ya llego

todos:¿O.O?

Yoh:solo acompañenme jijiji...

EN LA PUERTA

yoh abrio la puerta y todos ecepto yoh se llevaron una gran sorpresa

todos:¿hao?- adoptando posicion de pelea

hao:hola ^_^

ren:QUE HACES AQUI *$%&TO...!-ren estuvo apunto de pero fue de por yoh

todos: YOH?

yoh: no se preocupen no viene a hacernos daño

todos:?

hao: hola hermanito...la abuela me dijo que podia quedarme con utds una temporada ^_^

yoh:eso me alegra hermano...!

y los demas aun con ¿? por que los gemelos asakura comensaron a charlar tranquilamente

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

gracias a todos por leer el fic este es mi primer fic asi que xfavor no sean malos con migo nada de insulto si es par corregir algunas faltas de ortografia no se preocupen que ya yo las note y si lo hacen gracias por intentar corregirme...ATT:

MARISELA LAMEDA


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: un nuevo integrante**

hao: hola hermanito...la abuela me dijo que podia quedarme con utds una temporada ^_^

yoh:eso me alegra hermano...!

y los demas aun con ¿? por que los gemelos asakura comensaron a charlar tranquilamente

ren: YOH NOS PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

horo: si yoh que hace el aqui?!

ryu: don yoh que esta sucediendo?

yoh:ya chicos calmence...^_^

manta: calmarnos yoh como quieres que nos calmemos...si enfrente de nosotros se encuentra la persona que inteto destruir a los humanos y crear un mundo a su semejansa y asi quieres que nos calmemos!

yoh : tranquilo manta no te alteres...^_^-con su tipica sonrisa que transmite calma, felicidad y alivio para algunas personas

todos habian llenado a yoh de preguntas ecepto anna quien ahora tomaba la palabra.

Anna: asi que de esto era por lo que kino-sensei llamo-anna expreso esto con tranquidad lo que hace pensar que pasa nada

yoh y hao: EXACTO!^_^ respondieron los hermanos en unisolo

anna: en ese caso vamos a el comedor a que nos expliquen que es lo que esta pasando.

Yoh: me parece bien...! ^_^

YA EN LA SALA

ren: y bien escupelo ¿que es lo que esta pasando aqui?

Yoh: calma ren ya se los explicare..jijijijiji-con su tipica risita-bueno como ya sabran mi abuela me llamo para explicarme todo esto.

**FLASBACK**

yon: diga-

¿'?:hola yoh queria hablar contigo

yoh: hola abuela kino^^...y dime sobre que quieres hablar

kino:es sobre hao...

de pronto la cara del shaman cambio a un semblante mas serio

yoh:comprendo y dime que pasa con hao?

Kino:pues..veras despues de lo que paso en la shaman figth..me conto que callo dentro de los grandes espirutus alli se reencontro con su madre la de su primera vida asanoha, ella le explico que no dibia tener remordimientos ni odio hacia los humanos, ya que el odio que sentia era unitil, y que la vengansa de su muerte era absurda.

Yoh: ya veo y que paso despues?

Kino: unas semanas despues que llegamos de america asanoha se comunico comigo y me pidio que aceptaramos y cuidaramos de hao, ya que somos su familia en su actual vida ademas de enterarse que tenia otro hijo, ella queria que hao conviviera con su hermano, asi que hao va a pasar una temporada en la pension, partio esta mañana asi que debe estar llegando ahora mismo

yoh: oye abuela y hao ya no tiene ese pensamiento absurdo de exterminar a los humanos

kino: no te preocupes por ello al parecer pasar tiempo con su madre elimino aquella des de vengansa y odio que tenia...es mas estas ultimas semanas que hemos convivido con el se a portado muy bien y tu madre esta muy feliz de poder tener a su niño devuelta.

Yoh: ya veo... eso me alegra, por que cuando me entere de que tenia un hermano siempre quise convivir con el...jijijijiji ^_^

kino: eso me alegra querido nieto

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

yoh: y eso fue lo que paso! ^_^

todos: O.o!

todos se quedaron en silencio,pensando mientras los gemelos solo sonreian ^_^ hasta que anna rompio el silencio y tomo la palbra

anna:asi que te quedaras aqui eh hao?!

hao: si despues de todo esta casa es de los askura y yo soy uno de ellos

anna: me parece bien...¬¬

hao: ¿encerio? La verdad no te creo¬¬ despues de todo tu me odias

anna: cierto pero ahora tu ayudaras aa yoh con los queaceres de la casa

todos: caida tipo anime...mientras yoh reia nerviosamente

la verdad era que todos no estaban convencidos de que hao viviera en la pencion

una semana despues...

anna:HAO DONDE ESTA MI DESYUNO?!

hao: tranquila anna aqui esta^_^

anna: hao?

Hao: dime?

Anna: donde esta yoh?

Hao:se levanto temprano y dijo que se sentia algo mal asi que fue a recostarse.

Anna: umm...de seguro comio algo que le cayo mal...ire a ver como esta

hao: de acuerdo ve- mientras le sonreia con una sonrisa picara

anna: no le veo la gracia ¬\\¬

anna subio las eescaleras hacia la abitacionde yoh, abrio la pueta suavemente en contrandose al castaño dormido de lo que no se percato era que este estaba prendido en fiebre hasta que el castaño solto un quejido y esta se hacerco hasta el notando que estaba sudando mucho en ese momento se percato de que tenia fierbre y la rubia le entro un ligero panico

anna: yoh despierta -yoh YOH – al ver que no despertaba la rubia entro en un estado de panico pero se traneilizo cuando el castaño abrio sus ojos lentamente

yoh: anna...-dijo esto con un tono que denotaba devilidad

anna: yoh tienes mucha fiebre espera aqui traere agua fria y unas toallas - dicho esto la rubia intento irse pero fue detenida por la mano de yoh

yoh:annita podrias quedarte hasta que me quede dormido...- dicho esto la miro con una cara de suplica que iso reir un poco a anna (que raro)

anna: esta bien me quedare – dijo la rubia resignada

yoh se quedo dormido rapidamente por la fiebre y anna bajo a buscar en agua y las toallas tan pronto llego a la habitacion de yoh le puso rapidamente la toalla humenda en la frente y se quedo cuidando de el toda la noche hasta que el sueño la vencio.

A la mañana sigiente anna desperto al ver a yoh dormido toco su frente notando qu aun tenia algo de fiebre y prefirio no molestarlo, umedecio la toalla una ves masy salio de la habitacion

al bajar se encontro con hao que la miraba con una mirada picara.

Hao :vaya que noche ¿no?...te pasaste toda la noche cuidando a mi hermano

anna:¬\\\¬ eso no te incumbe

hao: bueno eso ya no importa...por sierto la abuela llamo dijo que ya habian terminado los tramits para mi inscripcion asi que la semana entrante estare en la misma escuela que ustedes!

Anna:lo que faltaba- lo dijo con un tono de molestia

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**espero que les alla gustado el capitulo dicho esto hasta la proxima subire el capitulo que sigue mas o menos en dos o tres dias esperenlo , no se querran perder el primer dia de clases de hao dicho esto me despido**

**!ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El primer dia de clases**

un nuevo dia habia llegado a funbari-oka esa maña el mayor de los asakura comensaba su primer dia de escuela, tamao habia ido a vivir una temporada a la pension por ordenes de kino para ayudar a los chicos con los quehaceres ya que comensarian un nuevo año de escuela

tamao: aqui tienen su desayuno, joven yoh joven hao.

hao: gracias tamao!- le responde el shaman con una sonrisa lo cual hace que la pelirosa se sonrroje un poco

yoh:oye tamao ¿donde esta anna?

Tamao:bu..bueno ella esta...-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando derepente se abre la puerta y aparece anna.

Anna: tamao usca mi desayuno-con un tono frio el cual aria temblar a cuaquiera

tamao:S..si señorita anna- dijo esta con palabras que denotaban panico, dicho esto la pelirosada se va a la cosina

yoh:buenos dias anna el dia de hoy te ves mas linda de lo ^_^

anna:eso no te incumbe¬\\\¬

despues de desayunar se fueron rumbo a la escuela y en el camino se encontraron a mantay se fueron juntos a la escuela

EN LA ESCUELA

(N\A:en este fic quise que yoh fuera uno de los chicos populares y codiciados por las chicas)

manta:yoh ¿donde esta hao?

Yoh: fue a donde el consejero a que le asignaran un grupo

manta: oh...ya veo y ¿crees que le toque en este grupo?

Yoh: no lo se pero espero que si! ^_^

manta: nunca cambias...

anna: callate enano cabezon me das jaqueca...¬¬

en ese instante aparece el profesor y todos toman asiento

profesor: buenos dias jovenes el dia de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno

yoh:jijiji-''sabia que vendria a parar aqui''

profesor: pasa adelante joven

en ese momento entra hao y todos se queda O.O miran a hao y luego a yoh y luego miran a hao otra vez

hao: benos dias soy Asakura hao ^_^

O.O?

Hao: para aclararles la duda SI soy el hermano gemelo de yoh ^_^

profesor: espero que se porten muy bien con el

hao:y ¿donde me siento?

En el momento de la pregunta todas las chicas armaron un gran alboroto, el unico pensamiento que corria por la mente de las chicas era "no pude con conquistar a yoh por esa tonta de kyoyama esta es mi oportunidad con su hermano, que importa si no se comportan igua lon que importa es que ambos son iguales en cuepo y cara"

profesor :ummrrrr..- se aclaro la garganta lo cual hizo que las jovenes se calmaran-sientese en el puesto junto a su hermano

hao: de acuerdo ^_^

profesor: pero antes una pregunta-se acomodo los lentes y dijo- quien de ustedes dos es el mayor

hao:yo ¿por que? O.o

profesor: deacuerdo de ahora en adelante usted sera asakura mayor y su hermano sera asakura menor

yoh y hao: por mi esta bien-respondieron en unisolo ^_^

al ver a reaccion de los gemelos todas las chicas del grupo a ecepcion de anna dieron un gan suspiro

las horas pasaban rapidamente hasta que llego la hora del descanso duran te el descaso las chicas no dejaban de acosar a yoh y a hao lo cual tenia muy molesta a anna (por yoh)

anna: yoh nos vamos...-la rubia dice esto con un tono de sobervia ligado con celos y molestia

yoh: si annita ya voy jijiji...

chica1: yoh-chan por que le haces caso a esta¬¬

chica 2:cierto yoh-chan por que deberias hacerle caso a esta gol...no pudo terminar la farse ya que los dos hermanos le taparon la boca por su bien (aunque si esa fuera mi situacion yo ubiese dejado que la gopearan pero no quise manchar la reputacion de buena alumna de anna)

hao:vamos chicas creo que no deben de hablar de esa forma...!

chica1: y por que no lo crees hao-chan!? con un tono de arrogancia

hao:simplemente creo que mi hermano deberia hacerle caso a su prometida

ambas:QUE! PROMETIDA

hao:acaso no sabian?

anna: estupido¬¬

chica1:yoh-chan dinos que eso no es cierto!

chica 2: si yoh-chan lo que hao-chan dice es mentira ¿cierto?

Yoh: lo siento chicas pero lo que dice hao es verdad!

chaica 1: yoh-chan y por no nos dijiste nada que tenias novia!

yoh: anna no es mi novia!

chicas:¿?O.o

yoh: es mi prometida!^^

chicas: eso ya lo dijiste lo que queremos es saber ¿por que?

hao: permitan me que se los explique señoritas!...lo que sucede es que en la familia askura lo mas importante es la descendencia por esa razón a los herederos de la familia se les compromete a cierta edad con la mejor candidata elegida por los cabecillas de la familia para dejar la mejor descendencia posible...!

chicas: ohhh!

chica 2: si que eres inteligente hao-chan!

chica1: pero hao-chan tengo una duda!

Hao:dime cual?

chica1:si a los herederos de su familia elijen a sus prometidas ¿entonces tu tambien estas comprometido?

Hao:mmmm...pues veras yo me mantuve un tiempo separado de mi familia asi que aun no han elejido una prometida para mi pero...segun lo que me informaron los abuelos pronto elejiran una prometida para mi

yoh: oye hao mo me habias contado sobre eso!O.O

hao:simplemente por que no preguntaste!^^

yoh:Ohhhh...O.O...esta bien!^_^

anna:par de idiotas¬¬

luego de la conversacion todos se dirigieron al salon de clases hay pasaron las ultimas clases y lugo la salida ya en la pension

anna: HAO!

Hao: dime anna?

Anna: tu prepararas la cena! es una orden

hao: p..pe..pero

anna: nada de peros y tu!-mirando a yoh a lo cual hace pensar al castaño que sufriria- debes correr 50 kilometros con pesas de 15 kilos en brasos y piernas lugo cuando termines haras 50 flexiones y estaras en la silla imaginaria por 1 hora (pobre de yoh, annita quiere venngansa por su comportamiento con las chicas ''anque la verdad no paso nada)

yoh: ''morire''

mientras hao reia mentalmente ya que si lo hacia de verdad anna lo pondra a hacer cosas peores...

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**disculpen la tardanza lo que paso es que me fui de viaje y no me dio tiempo de escribirlo pero bueno aqui esta y ya saben dejen revienws y hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: las prometidas**

al dia siguiente Anna tenia una jaqueca enorme puesto a que yoh y hao habían abierto sus bocotá y ahora tenia a un sin fin de admiradoras de hao encima preguntando como se ganaban el puesto de prometida de hao. Y por mas miradas amenazantes que les mandara aun así no cedían hasta que un dia.

Anna iba caminando por el pasillo y entra a su salón y ahí llegan la bola de admiradoras de hao a enterarla con preguntas. Pero la cosa es que anna ya estaba prevenida para esto así que les mando una super mirada en la cual anna les decía "si se atreven a preguntarme una cosa mas sobre el estúpido de hao les arranco la lengua para que no sigan molestando" en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de las chicas y un miedo las invadió haciendo que salieran corriendo en el acto y a eso las loc...digo las chicas decidieron preguntarle a yoh o tal vez a mismo hao. Y así fueron primero a donde estaba yoh.

Chicas: yoh-chan

yoh: Hmp? a hola chicas ¿que se les ofrece?-con su típica sonrisa

chica1: yoh-chan como se hace para ganar el puesto de prometida de hao-chan

yoh:umm... bueno creo que eso ya esta decidido..!

chicas:O.O?¿Ah?

yoh:jijiji aunque no lo crean la prometida de hao ya fue escogida!

Chica3: y como es que ni el mismo lo sabe?

yoh: por que mis abuelos me pidieron que no le dijera nada a hao querían que fuera una sorpresa!

chica2: y ¿como se llama?

chica4: ¿de donde viene?

Chica8: ¿es rubia?

Chica6:¿o pelirroja?

Chica5:¿o tal vez castaña? como ustedes!

Yoh: jijiji lo siento chicas pero yo no les puedo decir nada es mas ni anna sabe quien es ella!-en ese momento llega anna

anna:¡saber que! (furiosa)

yoh:jijiji nada annita!

anna: como que nada! me lo dices ahora mismo yoh asakura (muy pero muy furiosa)

yoh: e.. bien es que ya han elegido a la prometida de hao y llega hoy desde napoli-italia es hija de uno de los mas antiguos amigos de el abuelo y es una de los antiguos "amigos"-no podía decir seguidores- de hao pero hao no sabe que ella fue la escogida así que te ruego que no le digas nada a hao por que el abuelo quería que fuera una sorpresa

chicas: "Anna-san se merece respeto por poder manipular a los hombre, si permanecemos tiempo con ella quizás pueda darnos algunos consejos para poder hacerlo"

en ese momento aparece hao y todos cambian rotundamente de tema.

Hao: hola chicos!

yoh: Hmp? A hola hao!

anna: hola

chicas: hao-chan!

hao: que hacen?

Yoh: oh nada de nada importante hermanito!

hao:¬¬ umm.. esta bien vamos, el descanso ya va a terminar

yoh:^_^ si sera mejor que entremos!

Anna:¬¬ estoy de acuerdo.

Hao: "leería su mente pero escuche que era una sorpresa, así que, pora que arruinarla."

todos se fueron a sus salones y las clases que faltaban pasaron rápidamente y así llego la salida y todos se fueros a sus casa, ya en la pensión, anna esta viendo la TV mientras comia galletas (que raro¬¬) yoh y hao estaban adivinen que, lipiando por ordenes de anna. Bueno lo normal hasta que

TOC, TOC, TOC

yoh: yo voy..!

EN LA PUERTA

¿?:hola

yoh: oh..hola eres tu!

¿?: si la señora kino me envió

yoh: si ella me aviso que vendrías pasa!

Dicho esto ambos entraron a la casa

ya dentro yoh hablo con anna y le cuenta todo lo de la desicion de sus abuelos. Esa persona y anna se quedaron hablando ya que esta le dij que subieran a su habitacion para que se arreglara para esar mas presentable. En cuanto a yoh se fue a buscar a hao y le dijo que se arreglase ya que iban a "salir".

anna: mmm..ya veo entonces tu eres la prometida de hao

¿?: si, estas en lo correcto, pero aun no se si podre ser una buena prometida

anna: no te preocupes por eso yo me encargare de entrenarte para que seas una buena prometida

¿?:¿enrecio?

Anna: prosupuesto que si.

¿?: gracias! En verdad yo quiero mucho a hao

anna: si se nota, pero ahora te daré el primer concejo al igual que yoh hao es algo umm como decirlo tranquilo pero algo mas perceptivo y obiamente esta mas experimentado que el por sus vidas pasadas y por eso mi primer consejo es nada de muesras de afecto en publico, veras si eso llega a pasar el tomara confiensa y querra estar a rienda suelta todo el tiempo por eso debes hacerte la dificil haci el se mantendra interesado y si de verdad te ama lo tendras como yo tengo a yoh

¿?: vaya ahora que pienso en tu relacion con yoh me parece que tu consejo se muy efectivo

anna: claro que si, bueno creo que ya llego la hora de presentarte con hao

¿?. de acuerdo.

Mientras yoh y hao ya estaban arregaldos y esperando en la sala en ese momento yoh aprovecho de decirle la verdad.

Yoh: las chicas se estan tardando mucho!

hao: esopera ¿chica? ¿Que no ibamos a salir tu anna y yo a cernar?

Yoh:jijiji ^_^ ¿que no te lo dije hermano?

Hao: decirme ¿que?

Yoh: que esta noche tendras tu pimera cita con tu prometida y yo me ire con la mi a otro lugar.

Hao: ¿¡Eh!? Yoh no me digas que?

Yoh: si los abuelos me dijeron que ya habian escojido a tu prometida y que la enviarian aqui hoy asi que tendras tu primera cita mi querido hermano!

Hao: p..pe..pe..pero ¿por que no me dijiste nada?

Yoh: simple por que era una sorpresa jijiji^^

hao: y ¿como se llama?

Yoh: tu ya la conoces.

Hao: ¿encerio?

Yoh: si ya sabes una ribia como de la estatura de anna cabello largo ojos verdes y que hablaba en tercera persona

hao: no me digas que..

yoh: si es ella

de prono se habre la puerta dejando ver a dos hermosas jovenes listas para salir.

Hao:¡MARI!

VAVAVVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**gracias por leer mi fic espero que les guste dejen reviews xpofa**

**y hasta la proxima...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: confesiones de amor**

Yoh: tu ya la conoces.

Hao: ¿en cerio?

Yoh: si ya sabes una rubia como de la estatura de anna cabello largo ojos verdes y que hablaba en tercera persona

hao: no me digas que..

yoh: si es ella

de prono se habré la puerta dejando ver a dos hermosas jóvenes listas para salir.

Hao:¡MARI!

Mari: hola señor hao!

Anna: mari recuerda que el ya no es tu señor solo dile hao- luego de decir eso anna se le acerco al oído y le susurro "recuerda quien es la que manda en la relación" ante esto mari asintió levemente y dijo.

Mari: bueno yo creo que ya es hora de irnos!

Yoh: si estoy de acuerdo!^^

dicho esto los cuatro salieron y a la mitad del camino se separaron y fueron a distintos restaurantes hao y mari fueron a un restaurante de comida francesa y yoh y anna a uno de comida italiana ambos muy elegantes.

Pero ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás (primero comencemos con las chicas) marion llevaba un vestido de corsé con escote en forma de corazón sin tirantes con una fada esponjada que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color ovio que negro con pequeños detalles dorados, unas sandalias de tacón abiertas doradas y el cabello suelto con dos pequeños broches para el cabello de color dorado ademas de un ligero maquillaje.

Anna llevaba un vestido color verde manzana ceñido hasta la cintura con escote en v en la espalda y un escote de corazón adelante dejando caer una hermosa falda no tan abombada en forma de campana que le llegaba un poco mas abajo que el de mari pero dejando ver las rodillas con pequeños detalles dorados igual que el de mari y con unas zapatillas de taco y el cabello ligeramente ondulado. Y al igual que mari un ligero maquillaje

Hao llevaba una camisa roja con una corbata negra algo floja y l camisa algo por fuera, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de vestir negros con detalles rojos llevaba el cabello atado con un cinta color negro.

Mientras yoh llevaba una camisa naranja con una corbata negra igual que la de hao y un chaleco suelto y la camisa por fuera lo demás eran lo mismo que hao pero los zapatos con detalles naranjas y el cabello suelto sin los audífonos.

Todos se veían muy bien pero bueno sigamos con las citas:

(CON YOH Y ANNA)

estaban sentados en una hermosa mesa para dos decorada con un mantel blanco y bordes dorados y un hermoso arreglo foral de rosas rojas a la luz de las velas. Las cuales hacían realzar la hermosura de la rubia lo que había dejado embobado a yoh, anna al notar esto se incomodo un poco y a la vez se sonrojo

¬\\¬-que tanto me vez?- al notar lo que estaba haciendo, yoh salio de su trance y volvió en si

O\\O-yo..ehm...nada... bueno de hecho estaba admirando lo hermosa que te vez...

O\\\\O- eh...bueno gracias tu tampoco estas mal

O\\\O- gr..gracias- dicho eso el camarero interrumpió la "conversación" para que los jóvenes tomaran su orden

camarero: puedo tomar su orden jóvenes- pidió muy cortésmente el hombre

yoh: por supuesto- le dio la ultima ojeada al menú- yo quiero un _Bucatini coi Funghi_ como plato principal como entrada un _fave al guanciale_ y como postre _Panna cotta_

camarero: esplendido, y que va a pedir usted señorita?

Anna: yo quiero como entrada _panzanella_, como plato principal s_paghetti alla puttanesca_ y como postre _torta capresen_

camarero: y ¿para tomar?

Anna: vino de naranja para los dos por favor- yoh no pudo mas que sonreírle, su anita lo conocía tan bien.

El camarero se retiro dejando sola a la pareja.

Yoh: me conoces tan bien annita!^^

Anna: claro, después de todo soy tu prometida!

Yoh: si! Sin olvidar que eres la mejor prometida del mundo!- de repente anna bajo la mirada asiendo sombra con sus hermosos cabellos. Yoh se percato de esto.

Yoh: uhg? Que pasa anna?- de repente se ve una lagrima traicionera bajar por la mejilla de la itako.

Yoh: annita no llores no me gusta verte llorar!- mientras le limpiaba la lagrima con el dedo pulgar

Anna:lo...si..siento yoh es..que no puedo evitarlo tu siempre eres bueno con migo y tierno y cariñoso y...y yo lo único que puedo hacer es hacerte sufrir, te golpeo y te hago entrenar como un infierno y sin embargo tu...tu sigues siendo igual de cariñoso con migo a pesar de todo lo que te hago- la rubia no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y estallo en llanto

yoh: annita no seas tan dura contigo misma yo se como es tu personalidad y tus sentimiento y también se que esa es la forman de demostrarme tu amor y... a la vez tu forma de cuidarme... por que yo se por todo lo que tu has pasado y todo lo que has sufrido...-iso una pausa y continuo- y ¿sabes? Me gustaría que no sufrieras sola y que descargaras conmigo todas esas emociones resguardadas por años en tu corazón...annita te amo...solo quiero saber ¿me amas?

La rubia conmocionada con todo lo que había dicho el castaño solo se abalanzo hacia el para envolverlo en un abrazo cálido y descargando todos los sentimientos resguardados en lo profundo de su corazón y al terminar de sollozar lo único que pudo decir con un hilo de voz fue un...si te amo...luego de eso se separaron un poco hasta quedar frente a frente y que sus labios se unieran en un cálido, profundo y tierno beso

el camarero llevaba rato observando ya que les llevaría sus alimentos per al ver tan enternecedora escena no pudo evitarlo y no quiso romper el momento y espero un rato hasta que la pareja se separo y ahí decidió entregarles la cena. Y así fue toda la cena con la escena de yoh y anna sonriendo y felices de que al fin pudieran aclarar todo.

Tiempo atrás con:

(HAO Y MARION)

llegaron a un hermoso restaurante francés muy elegante tenia detalles franceses se sentaron en una hermosa mesa adornada con un mantel blanco como la nieve y un chandelier de cristal con rosas blancas y amarillas en conjunto, la mesa estaba ubicada en una terraza donde habían muchas parejas, la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor lo que hacia resaltar la belleza de cierta rubia ojos verdes, o bueno al menos eso creía cierto castaño pelo largo. Pero cuando el chico pensaba decir algo el camarero los interrumpió.

Camarero: puedo tomar su orden?- pidió

hao: "estúpido camarero no me dejo hablar"- si claro, primero las damas- al decir esto mari se sonrojo un poco pero luego se calmo y dijo con voz calmada elegante y audible

mari: bueno yo quiero un _truffade _como entrada, como plato principal _hochepot _y como postre _clafoutis_

camarero: perfecto, y para usted joven

hao: yo quiero un _spätzle _como entrada, un _potée bourguignonne _como plato principal y un _breton _como potre

camarero: muy bien, ¿que desean tomar?

Hao: vino de ciruela por favor- pidió amablemente

camarero: muy bien con su permiso- y se retiro dejando sola a la paraja ecepto por la gente que es taba en las otras mesas

hao: mari estas hermosa!- pero al decir esto la mirada de mari se escondió tras el flequillo asiéndole sombra a sus ojos.

Mari: no digas eso.

Hao:¿por que no? eres hermosa.-dijo sensualmente( ya saben hao y sus encantos)

Mari: no por favor,no digas eso.- colocando las manos sobre su oídos

Hao: mari ¿que te pasa?- algo preocupado

Mari: creo que es mejor que rompamos el compromiso- dijo tristemente derramando unas lagrimas.

Hao: ¡¿que?! Espera, por que quieres hacer eso. Es que acaso ya no me amas. Por que si ese es el caso. Me mentiste cuando me juraste que me amabas.- exclamo hao muy alterado. Pero se calmo al ver que mari estaba llorando. Derrepente mari dejo de llorar y le dio una bofetada, y lo miro con ojos llorosos.

Mari: no vuelvas a repetir eso. yo te amo con todo mi corazón es solo que..- de pronto bajo la mirada y se puso sombría

hao: solo ¿que?. Si me sigues amando, entonces ¡¿por que quieres romper el compromiso?!- se levanto de la silla golpeo su manos sobre la mesa. Lo que llamo la atención de las pareja alrededor .

Mari: ¡es que yo no soy digna de ti!-Levanto la cabeza con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Al decir eso hao se paro en seco y mari continuo hablando- no soy digna de ti, por que te falle , siempre te fallo, te falle en el torneo y ahora mismo también lo estoy haciendo ahora- dijo esto sollozando, ante la mirada atónita de las personas. Hao se quedo mudo por lo antes dicho. De pues de un rato de un silencio incomodo donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la rubia hao reacciono, la tomo por los hombros la levanto y vio sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas las limpio y y le dijo "tu nunca me fallaste, ni antes ni mucho menos ahora, sabes tu siempre seras mi hermosa princesa y eso nuca nadie lo cambiara digan lo que digan" después de decir esto levanto su cara y le dio un tierno beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla, al principio mari no respondía pero después le correspondió al beso y estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que romper el beso. Ambos se miraron y dijeron en un susurro un "te amo" al mismo tiempo y se quedaron abrazados.

Las parejas que los rodeaban miraban la escena conmovidos algunos suspiraban y otros miraban la escena enternecidos, cuando la feliz pareja dejo de abrasarse todo el mundo los envolvió en un caluroso aplauso.

H/M:O/O

luego del incidente el camarero trajo su orden, comieron y después de un rato se fueron a casa al igual que yoh y anna.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**¿y? que les parecio comovedor ¿no? A decir verdad WAAAA llore cuando lo escribia ¡ ...snif...snif. Bueno en fin si quieren saber que tipo de comida fue la que comieron les dejo los links de las imagenes**

**yoh.**

**Entrada: .it/anteprima_fave-guanciale_ **

**principal: . **

** . /_Df3-oHkbnDM/TDomF5y28_I/AAAAAAAAA5U/fgV6m_3mD64/ s1600/panna+cotta+fran+ **

**anna.**

**Entrada: wp-content/uploads/2012/08/panzanella_ **

**principal: 4102/5395526206_13bbccf461_ **

**postre: . **

**mari.**

**Entrada: .fr/Photos/5c8e00456a95_ **

**principal: . /27/05/964042/80384590_ **

**postre: . /-gugr7hqYr-k/TdwqcVE9IPI/AAAAAAAABpY/x8I3dyDln54/ s1600/clafoutis+ **

**hao.**

**Entrada: . **

**principal: **

**postre: .es/upload_data/recipe/2853_1L**


End file.
